Who the Police Pup
Based off the spongebob episode, what ever happened to spongebob, and the loud house fanfiction, runnincoln away Chase: Hey pups! I'm- (trips on a rock and lands on Rubble and Rocky's collection of dirt and recycling, messing it up) Rocky: Chase! Chase: Sorry, Rocky and Rubble. Rocky (enraged): there's only one rule in my property: STAY OUT! Rubble (angry): Hey, it's my property too! What he did was an accident! Chase: Rubble! How come Rocky hate me!? Rubble: Don't Know. Chase: I'm going to the farmers farm to help. And get A cake from Mr.Porter. Rubble: Good luck! Rocky (to rubble) you're just a stupid fat pup who only cares about sports! (to chase) get out! (kicks chase into Zuma, skye, everest, marshall and tracker where they are racing and cake splats) Skye: Hey! He literally ruined our win! Zuma: stupid Dog! Everest: you literally disgust me! Tracker: Yeah! Marshall: stop it! He didn't mean to. (the 4 pups who were mad at chase refuse to listen to marshall, and kick him up high, sending him flying) Chase: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! He lands on robot dog, and crushes him) Rocky: now look at what you have DONE! Zuma, Skye, Everest, Rocky and Tracker: STUPID DOG! YOU ARE HORRID! GET OUT! Marshall and Rubble: (gasp) Chase: (runs off crying) Marshall (to the pups, angry) now you've done it! Rubble: (screeching) now he is upset because of you 5! Rocky: PHHHFT! Like we care. Marshall: I'll find him. Rubble: me too! Meanwhile, Chase is running like crazy until he falls off a cliff and hits his head. Chase: Who am I, and where in the world am I? He finds out that he is in Foggy Bottom. Suddenly, rubble and marshall see him. Marshall: Chase! You're okay! Chase: who are you 2? Marshall (to rubble): oh no, he lost his mind. Rubble: i have an idea.(Pours a bucket of water on chases head) Chase: WHAT! WHERE AM I, AND WHY AM I ALL WET? Rubble: you're in foggy bottom, and you lost your mind. Chase: I'm going back to adventure Bay. See you guys. Chase is about to go, when a crane drops a giant boat in front of chase. Beresford: who goes there? Chase: I'm chase. Beresford: Chase? Who's Chase? Whatever you are, speak up for yourself. Chase? Who's Chase? So speak up now so I can hear you talk. Chase (singing): I'm chase. I'm a police pup, and I live in adventure Bay. I don't why I've stopped here, apart from that boat you dropped here, so can you lift it up for me to go? Rubble and Marshall (singing) he's lost, he's lost, and chase is his name, he got yelled at by 5 dogs, now they've got themselves to blame! Beresford: Chase? Who's Chase? Whatever you are, speak up for yourself. Chase? Who's Chase? So speak up now so I can hear you talk. Chase (singing): I'm chase. I'm a police pup, and some say I may be annoying, and I may be because I just upset 5 dogs. Now, I want to go home, so can you please help me get back? I want to say sorry to them. Rubble and Marshall (singing): he's lost, he's lost, he'll have to tell his boss! If we don't bring him back, Ryder will be cross! Beresford (singing) so many places to see, so many friends to meet, like those birds up in the sky, and those dogs down here, and meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- (coughs) so if you want to go through, you'll have to tell me something new. Chase: something new? Beresford: something new. Chase: must be true? Beresford: must be true. Rubble and marshall (singing): he's lost, he's lost he doesn't have a clue! He's stuck in the town, he doesn't know what to do! Beresford (laughs) (just then Chase goes through him) No! Wait! Come back! (honks his nose) Chase, Rubble, and Marshall finally get back to the Lookout, but Rocky sees them. Rocky: How many times have I told you, STAY OUT OF MY PROPERTY! (knocks over a bucket of molten lava, and it starts flowing downhill) Chase: Oh No! (Suddenly, Rocky's truck has a crane coming out of it, and it becomes a magnet, and since Chase's pup pack has metal inside it, Chase gets stuck on the magnet) Chase: Quick, Rubble! Rubble: Okay! (presses a red button, but the magnet crane starts moving until it is near a giant bucket of molten lava) Rocky: Chase, this is what you get, when you mess up my property! (shoves Rubble out of the way, and presses the green button, which lets Chase go) Chase: (while falling) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH- (Rubble presses a yellow button, and he falls on the ground, but he falls on a sidewalk, and the molten lava is coming near him) Marshall: I'll save you, Chase! (pushes him out of the way, causing Marshall to slip and slide on the lava, and he lands on his tail) Marshall: Help! I'm melting! I'm melting! Rubble: (uses his front loader to lift the half-a-Marshall) (the other pups & Rocky see this, and start tearing up) Zuma, Skye, Everest, Rocky and Tracker: (while in tears) Skye: Chase, we're sorry for treating you badly. We realized out mistake, and promise to never do it again. Chase: That's okay, but- (Chase is interrupted by Rocky) Rocky: You, and your puppy friends. Have ruined my plan! (grabs a bowling ball, and is about to throw it at Chase's head, but he ends up throwing it into a tree, and it bounces off into the sky) (Rocky then is about to punch Chase, when the latter sees another Rocky. Chase: Rocky, look behind you! (Fake Rocky looks behind, and sees Real Rocky) Real Rocky: Time to get revenge for putting me in jail! (beats up Fake Rocky) Rocky: Yes, hello- (suddenly, he sees molten lava, and Marshall's top half) Rocky: What happened here? Chase: That doppelganger of yours tried to kill me with molten lava. Marshall saved me, but ended up getting his lower torso, legs, and tail melted off. Then, that doppelganger tried to kill me, but you came here, and stopped him. Rocky: Weird. Chase: I know, but let's end it with a song. (starts singing) Nobody has to be the favorite. It's not a competition in the end. It doesn't matter if you prove that you're the very best, but what will happen when you put your friendship to the test? Never mind about who's the favorite, the most important thing is being friends! All: The most important thing is being friends! Zuma and Skye: Everybody can help! Everybody join in! When everybody has a part to play Marshall: Then everybody can win! Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker: Everybody can help! Red, green, yellow or blue! When you're ready to try You'll find out what you can do! Chase, Rubble and Beresford: Everybody can help! What I'm saying is true! When you give it a try You'll find out what you can do! Chase and Rubble: Nobody has to be the favorite It's not a competition in the end It doesn't matter if you prove That you're the very best But what will happen when you Put your friendship to the test Never mind about Who is the favorite The most important thing is being friends Nobody has to be the favorite (Everybody can help) It's not a competition in the end (Everybody join in) The pups and Ryder: It doesn't matter if you prove That you're the very best Ryder: Everybody can win! The PAW Patrol: But what will happen when you Put your friendship to the test Marshall (now on a wheelchair): Never mind about who is the favorite Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye: The most important thing is being friends! The PAW Patrol: The most important thing is being friends! Ryder: What did I miss? Characters: * Chase * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Marshall * Tracker * Everest * Ryder * Mr. Porter (does not speak) * Farmer Yumi (not named does not speak) * Spike (cameo) * Bill & Ben (cameo) * Sweetie (cameo) * Arry & Bert (cameo) * Sweetie Belle (cameo) * Scootaloo (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * Apple Bloom (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Fergus (music video cameo) * Percy (music video cameo) * Salty (music video cameo) * Porter (music video cameo) Character Introduced * Beresford **There once was an pup who ran away Just up and went and ran away ran away Stacked up tender headed down the street Woof woof farewell goodbye! He overheard the 5 mean puppies say He was getting out the lookout any day He didn't wait for the fateful day. And pup ran away He move he move his legs stared move he move he move till he wagged his tail He run off and cries away Woof woof farewell goodbye! And the pup ran away Just up and went And ran away ran away Didn't feel part of the lookout So the pup ran away** (music) **When the other pups ponys and engines heard he'd gone They felt so sad 'cos he's not here No matter the 5 pups had to say Ryder has a the final say So he knew he knew Where could he be could he go We gotta search high We gotta search low Where did he run? Where did he go? We gotta bring that pup home So they went to looked around Far and wide up and down No searching him high and low Oh did the pup go Rubble and Marshall finally tracked him down There cold and blue and all alone They told him he needed him back Chase: Who? Me? Really?! Rubble: Yes you. Marshall: You silly pup. 'Cos He's the pride of the lookout! So they move they move There legs stared to move They move they move Till there ready to go Move and move And there on there way Woof woof hip hip HOORAY! Now the 5 pups said sorry to him They Promise they treat him anymore And he's staying in the lookout! Boy: Look everyone! Here's comes Chase! Everybody: HOORAY! Yes! Now The pup is comeing home!**Category:Sad Category:Sad Story Category:Crying Category:Hurt Category:Slight Violence Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers